


Hold Onto Me

by an_ambivalent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a catastrophic occurrence, Chat seeks out for Ladybug to hold onto him, and comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto Me

It was dark, lightless -- starless. 

The smell of petrichor was strong, especially for those like Chat Noir, whom’s senses were heightened due to the miraculous. The smell of petrichor indicated one of the remains of rain, almost vicious enough to be a storm, that had halted not too long ago. 

With the wet droplets of rain sticking to his skin, and tamed his drenched, wild hair to his face, he buried his nose into his partner’s collarbone. 

His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, bringing her small, but strong build against him, as his ears laid flat on top of his head, and his tail, as if having a mind of its own, wrapped itself around their hugging figure. 

He shivered; pathetically, like a stray black cat who was ruthlessly splashed with muddy water by the truck that sped too fast by it. 

Ladybug giggled as she wrapped one arm around his waist, and settled her other hand in his drenched hair. 

Gently, like she often did, she scratched that certain spot behind his ear, causing a grumble to form, which then released itself as purrs, and vibrations that she felt, with his body so closely embraced with hers. 

This did nothing but cause her to giggle once more, which led a certain black cat to growl in frustration. 

 

“It’s not funny!” He growled, nuzzling his nose further into her neck. 

“Yes it is!” She replied, an endearing smile forming on her face, as she scratched deeper towards his scalp. 

In response, Chat Noir mewled causing Ladybug to laugh. 

“Stop depriving humour out of my pain,” Chat spoke, pouting, and Ladybug snorted. 

“You’re not in pain. You’re just wet from the rain. You’ll be fine soon enough,” She teased, glancing down at his head, as it was buried within her neck. 

Chat Noir grunted, as he lifted up his head, and loosened his arms around Ladybug’s waist. Then, he met her gaze, his emerald eyes glistening with honesty. 

A smirk appeared on his face. 

“I’m already fine, Bugaboo,” He said, grinning, as he poked her cheek with his claw. 

“I always am, and I always will be, as long as I have you, to hold onto me,” He said, grinning. 

His response caused Ladybug’s eyes to widen, before her nose scrunched up, and she booped his nose with her index finger. 

“You’re such a doof,” She said smiling, as Chat merely laughed at her response.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a review and kudos! :)


End file.
